lgbtwikiaorg_es-20200213-history
Bisexualidad
thumb|Símbolo de los varones bisexuales. thumb|Símbolo de las mujeres bisexuales. La bisexualidad hace referencia al deseo romántico o sexual hacia personas de ambos sexos. El término tiene el mismo origen que los que se refieren a las otras orientaciones sexuales, homosexualidad y heterosexualidad. Dentro de la tradición occidental, se suele dar carta de naturaleza a la bisexualidad desde la antigua Grecia pues, según las fuentes existentes, este tipo de relaciones eran practicadas incluso por los mismos reyes o gobernadores de Grecia (uno de ellos fue Alejandro Magno). Aunque se ha observado en gran variedad de formas en todas las sociedades humanas de las que quede registro escrito, la bisexualidad sólo ha sido objeto de estudio serio desde la segunda mitad del siglo XX y aún hay desacuerdos sobre su prevalencia y naturaleza. Descripción Los intentos de descripción teórica de la conducta bisexual aparecen marcados, dentro de la tradición sexológica occidental, por su carácter de territorio ambiguo, en el que la tensión entre homosexualidad y heterosexualidad queda anulada. En un intento de desambiguación, se ha considerado que existen varios niveles de análisis de los que derivan las diferentes formas de conceptualizar la bisexualidad: #Bisexualidad biológica #Bisexualidad psicológica #Bisexualidad conductual #Bisexualidad cultural #Bisexualidad histórica vs contemporánea Esta gradación de niveles corresponde, además, a una cronología en los estudios sobre la bisexualidad. Las teorías pertenecientes a los dos primeros niveles, el biológico y psicológico, encuadran su desarrollo durante el siglo XIX, mientras que las de los dos siguientes, conductual y cultural, aparecen durante el siglo XX. En las teorías del primer nivel, la bisexualidad aparece fuertemente ligada con la sexología médica y con el pensamiento de Lamarck y Darwin. La finalidad de estas teorías, que operan desde el seno del evolucionismo, es describir la función que la bisexualidad pudiera tener en la perpetuación de la especie humana. En las teorías del nivel psicológico, la bisexualidad ha sido objeto de diversa consideración. En la obra de Freud, la bisexualidad (como ocurriera con la homosexualidad), a menudo significaba la fijación de un desarrollo psicológico estancado. El trabajo del psicoanalista Heinz Kohut, en cambio, define la bisexualidad como un intento de regulación de la autoestima del individuo para alcanzar satisfacción teniendo relaciones íntimas con un sexo o dos. La necesidad de alcanzar satisfacción sexual con ambos sexos debe distinguirse, en este paradigma, de algunas formas "patológicas" de bisexualidad observadas en el historial clínico de pacientes con personalidad de límites difusos o débiles y autorrepresentaciones fluidas. En las teorías del nivel conductual, se centra la atención en el estudio de las biografías de individuos que presentan conductas bisexuales. Para estas teorías, dado que la conducta sexual normalmente no suele darse con los dos sexos al mismo tiempo, el mismo individuo suele relacionarse exclusivamente con un sexo u otro durante una fase significativa del desarrollo vital. Los estudios de este nivel focalizan el interés en las razones por las que se producen estos saltos y en su significado. La bisexualidad se concibe así como un resultado situacional o vital de la biografía de los individuos. Esta dimensión cualitativa en el estudio de la conducta bisexual es eludida por otros estudios cuantitativos del comportamiento sexual humano, como los de Kinsey, que se limitan al recuento estadístico de experiencias o deseos homosexuales y/o heterosexuales en los individuos. Mientras que las teorías de corte psicológico y conductual centraban su atención en el significado de la bisexualidad para los individuos, y las teorías biologicistas, en la funcionalidad universal de la bisexualidad para la especie, las teorías del cuarto y más reciente nivel, el cultural, consideran que la dimensión fundamental para conceptualizar el comportamiento sexual se halla en el seno de las distintas culturas. Así se presta atención a las ideas culturales referidas a las relaciones sexuales o a las ideologías dominantes en una cultura respecto de lo que se considera adecuado, saludable, moralmente aceptable o reprobable en el seno de una sociedad concreta en un momento determinado de su historia. Enmarcadas en el seno del constructivismo social, las teorías culturales, niegan la validez científica de categorías universales como la normalidad, la naturalidad o salubridad de unas u otras conductas sexuales. Estas teorías son ajenas a consideraciones biologicistas de la sexualidad, pues consideran que son las culturas, y no la biología, las que determinan históricamente la objetivización conceptual y el significado de los comportamientos, roles e identidades sexuales. Por ello, las teorías culturales niegan que exista una sola conceptualización de la bisexualidad, sino que esta presenta distintos estatus y naturalezas dependiendo del entorno cultural que se estudie. Desde esta perspectiva, se dan culturas, como la huaorani, en la que no sólo no existen la homosexualidad, heterosexualidad o bisexualidad como conceptos objetivos (aunque se observen prácticas que, desde otras culturas, se conceptualizarían como tales) o identidades sexuales más o menos definidas, sino que el propio concepto de sexualidad aparece difuminado o es inexistente. Por todo ello, la determinación del significado de la bisexualidad depende de la realización de estudios transculturales que, evitando el etnocentrismo, den una visión más amplia y veraz del asunto. Prevalencia de la bisexualidad en las culturas occidentales [[Archivo:Escala Kinsey.png|thumb|300px|En la escala Kinsey se establecen cinco grados de bisexualidad, se indica en azul la proporción de prácticas homosexuales.]] Una encuesta de 2009 en España con una muestra de 536 alumnos/as universitarios/as encontró los siguientes resultados: El 14,4% de chicos no se declaran heterosexuales (6,1 homosexuales) y el 11,1% de las chicas no se consideran heterosexual (0,7 lesbianas). En parte, este estudio confirma las previsiones del estudio del 2007 para con una población adulta. "No heterosexual" implica ser homosexual o algún punto intermedio entre la homosexualidad y la heterosexualidad, o sencillamente no haber respondido al ítem y sin embargo haber respondido al resto del cuestionario de forma válida.Gallardo Linares, Francisco J.; Escolano López, Víctor M. (2009, Marzo). [http://www.box.net/shared/o8ds8okaf4 Informe Diversidad Afectivo-Sexual en la Formación de Docentes. Evaluación de Contenidos LGTB en la Facultad de C.C.E.E. de Málaga]. Málaga (España): CEDMA. En Australia se realizó en 2003 el mayor informe y más complejo en el país hasta la fecha, mediante encuesta telefónica con 19.307 encuestados, con edades comprendidas entre los 16 y los 59 años en los años 2001-2002. El estudio encontró que un 97,4% de los hombres se identificaban como heterosexuales, 1,6 % como gays y un 0,9% como bisexuales. Relativo a las mujeres, un 97,7% se identificaron como heterosexuales, un 0,8% como gays y un 1,4% como bisexuales. En cualquier caso, un 8,6% de los hombres y un 15,1% de las mujeres indicaron sentir atracción o sentimientos o haber tenido alguna experiencia sexual con personas del mismo sexo.Sex in Australia: The Australian study of health and relationships, Australian Research Centre in Sex, Health and Society. (Published as the Australian and New Zealand Journal of Public Health vol 27 no 2.) Algunos estudios, entre ellos los estudios Comportamiento sexual del varón (1948) y Comportamiento sexual de la mujer (1953) de Alfred Kinsey, han mostrado que la mayor parte de la población parece ser al menos ligeramente bisexual. La mayoría tiene cierta atracción hacia ambos sexos, aunque se suele preferir uno de ellos. Según las encuestas de Kinsey, sólo el 5%-10% de la población puede ser considerada como exclusivamente heterosexual u homosexual, por lo que el resto (entre un 80% y un 90%) de los varones y mujeres estudiados eran bisexuales. Sólo un 5% de éstos no tenían ninguna preferencia especial entre hombres y mujeres. Estatus social de la bisexualidad en algunas culturas El estatus social que aporta el comportamiento bisexual, homosexual o heterosexual depende, en gran medida, de las diferentes objetivaciones conceptuales que en cada cultura existan de las identidades y comportamientos sexuales, así como de la existencia de diferentes estructuras de género. Bisexualidad y género Así, en aquellas culturas en las que la categorización de género incluye un tercer género, bien ambiguo o bien del tipo "ni varón ni mujer", las distinciones entre homosexualidad, heterosexualidad y bisexualidad son inexistentes para este género y para quienes mantienen relaciones sexuales con él y difuminan, en ocasiones, incluso la categorización de comportamientos en el resto de relaciones. En la cultura navajo existen tres géneros: varones, mujeres y nadle. La asignación de un individuo como nadle puede resultar confusa, aunque suele ser determinante que exhiban rasgos genitales ambiguos o hermafroditas. Existen también "falsos" nadle, cuyos rasgos genitales son definidos, pero que se comportan y son reconocidos como nadles "auténticos". Los roles sexuales de los nadle comparten rasgos de los varones y las mujeres. En esta cultura, se categoriza como comportamiento homosexual reprobable el que mantienen varones con varones o mujeres con mujeres. Sin embargo, las relaciones entre nadles y varones o mujeres no merecen ningún tipo de categorización, ni como homosexualidad, ni como heterosexualidad, ni en el caso de un nadle que alterne relaciones sexuales con varones y mujeres como bisexualidad. Casos parecidos respecto de la categorización de conductas homosexuales o bisexuales, aunque de diversa consideración en cuanto a su estatus, aparecen con los géneros hermafroditas y terceros géneros de los hijra en la India, las tradiciones berdache (dos-espíritus) de culturas nativas norteamericanas o el tercer género mahu polinesio. En diferentes culturas africanas existen tradiciones de matrimonio entre mujeres y matrimonio entre muchachos que, en ocasiones, disuelven las diferencias entre homosexualidad, heterosexualidad y bisexualidad. Evans-Pritchard documenta entre los azande de Sudán la existencia común de matrimonios entre guerreros solteros y muchachos jóvenes. Este matrimonio solucionaba la necesidad de intercambios sexuales de los guerreros solteros ante la escasez de mujeres debido a la práctica extendida de poliginia. Al muchacho joven que contraía matrimonio con el guerrero se le consideraba una mujer y las prácticas sexuales de ambos eran consideradas lícitas y no categorizadas como homosexuales. Tanto cuando el guerrero conseguía hacer efectivo el matrimonio con una mujer, como cuando el muchacho-esposa accedía a la condición de guerrero, el matrimonio entre los varones se disolvía. Esta institución de matrimonio sustitutivo no se caracterizaba tampoco como comportamiento bisexual. La ideología sexual dominante en Filipinas considera que la homosexualidad es innata y categoriza a los homosexuales como un tercer género, denominado bakla. Si un bakla se empareja con "un hombre de verdad" (un tunay na lalake), este último sigue considerándose heterosexual, pues esa categorización depende fundamentalmente de que mantengan intactos el resto de sus características de rol sexual masculino (entre los que se incluyen no practicar la felación ni el sexo anal pasivo). Esto se mantiene incluso en el caso de "hombres de verdad" casados que mantienen relaciones sexuales estables con un bakla, y a quienes no se considera bisexuales. Las relaciones sexuales de un bakla con otro bakla se conceptualizan como "lesbianismo" o pompyangan (golpear de címbalos). En definitiva, la categorización de la conducta homosexual como acceso sexual entre personas del mismo género y de la bisexual como el acceso indistinto entre personas de ambos géneros, depende básicamente de la estructura de géneros de cada cultura, y en particular de la existencia de un tercer género. Bisexualidad e ideologías sexuales La existencia o inexistencia de la categoría bisexualidad, así como su carta de naturaleza, su aplicación a unas conductas u otras y su estatus social dependen además de otros componentes. En un estudio clásico sobre los sambia de Papúa Nueva Guinea, Gilbert Herdt describe prácticas rituales de relación entre varones estructuradas por edades. Los sambia practican inseminaciones de muchachos prepúberes por parte de adultos que poseen diferentes funciones y otorgan distintos resultados. Estas prácticas rituales empiezan a la edad de siete u ocho años y continúan hasta la primera juventud. A los muchachos se les otorga el rol de de ser inseminados oralmente por adultos en varias iniciaciones secretas. Durante ese periodo los muchachos no pueden tener relaciones con mujeres bajo pena capital. En la ideología sexual sambia, el semen resulta el elixir vital, por lo que la masculinización de los muchachos prepúberes depende de la ingesta de semen maduro. Estas prácticas, que se interrumpen idealmente cuando el muchacho se ha casado y ha tenido el primer hijo, no son consideradas homosexuales y, por tanto, los adultos que participan en ellas, y que están casados, tampoco son considerados bisexuales. Existe, empero, varones que una vez casados siguen disfrutando del sexo oral con muchachos a hurtadillas y que sí son considerados bisexuales y no sufren pérdida alguna de autoestima o aprobación social por ello. El filósofo francés Michel Foucault, en su Historia de la sexualidad, documenta relaciones homosexuales estructuradas por edades en la Grecia Clásica de manera análoga a los sambia. En este periodo sólo se categorizaba como relación homosexual reprobable aquella que mantenía un varón adulto con otro varón adulto, resultando que la pérdida de estatus social recaía fundamentalmente en aquel que mantuviera una disposición pasiva en los encuentros. Esta disposición pasiva se consideraba esencialmente femenina, por lo que, en consonancia con la ideología patriarcal dominante, feminizaba al varón pasivo y le acarreaba una fuerte represión pública. Sin embargo, las prácticas mantenidas por un adulto con un joven o niño se consideraban incluidas en las prácticas de aprendizaje pedagogo-pupilo, lo que no era categorizado ni como homosexualidad ni como bisexualidad, incluso en el caso de que el varón adulto estuviera casado. Herdt ha documentado estructuras de categorización sexual análogas en la cultura japonesa medieval. Otro caso que manifiesta que las ideologías sexuales culturales determinan las categorizaciones de los comportamientos es el de la cultura huaorani (habitan en el Amazonas, entre el río Napo y el río Curaray). En esta cultura la sensualidad no se centra en los genitales ni es dominio exclusivo de la heterosexualidad adulta. Los huaorani no sexualizan la sensualidad y los distintos placeres corporales permanecen indistinguidos e identificados como bienestar en su vida común. No existe para esta cultura una noción semejante a nuestro concepto de sexualidad, ni categorizaciones que distingan unos comportamientos sexuales de otros, incluso para aquellos en que participan niños, jóvenes y adultos. Tampoco es significativa, en su construcción de los géneros, la atracción sexual entre hombres y mujeres. En este caso, al no existir la noción central de heterosexualidad, no se dan las correspondientes homosexualidad ni bisexualidad. Bisexualidad, homosexualidad y estatus en las culturas occidentales Dentro de las culturas occidentales europeas y angloamericanas, la ideología sexual dominante ha sido históricamente heterocentrista y patriarcal. En esta doble vertiente, la sexualidad se ha considerado fundada en la reproducción, las mujeres han sido relegadas a funciones reproductoras y domésticas y a estructuras sociales de debilidad y la heterosexualidad se ha considerado la única opción saludable, legítima y natural. Los comportamientos homosexuales masculinos, fuertemente reprobados e incluso castigados penalmente, han acarreado en ocasiones una feminización de los varones que los ostentaban, mientras que la homosexualidad femenina era prácticamente invisibilizada. Por ello, algunos estudios muestran la bisexualidad, tanto masculina como femenina, como un caso de homofobia internalizada. La pujanza de los movimientos reivindicatorios LGBT ha ido imponiendo parcialmente, sobre todo en el caso de la homosexualidad masculina, un modelo de prácticas homosexuales llamada homosexualidad entre pares, en que los dos miembros de una relación homosexual no son recategorizados en cuanto al género, independientemente de su edad o de la disposición pasiva o activa en el encuentro sexual. Esta situación ha dado lugar a que, en el seno de las comunidades gays y lésbicas de homosexualidad entre pares, individuos que construyen fuertes identidades homosexuales que son determinantes para sus biografías, acusen a los que se identifican como bisexuales de hipócritas, pensando que son en realidad homosexuales que participan en actividad heterosexual solo para seguir siendo socialmente aceptables. La consideración de las prácticas homosexuales extramatrimoniales de varones casados con mujeres, así como la consideración de que el ocultamiento de la propia homosexualidad debilita las reivindicaciones de los militantes LGBT, han sido utilizados también como argumentos de esta teoría de la homofobia internalizada. Parejo a esta teoría, también se ha considerado, en el seno de comunidades gays y lésbicas entre pares, la bisexualidad como una situación de tránsito. Así, un estudio de Herdt sobre adolescentes urbanos de Chicago (Estados Unidos). Este mismo estudio considera que la participación de estos jóvenes estadounidenses en relaciones homoeróticas y heteroeróticas servían, en algunos casos, de punto de referencia comparativo de las propias tendencias sexuales, aún inmaduras, como paso previo para decantarse por una identidad heterosexual u homosexual. Sin embargo, la emergencia de reivindicaciones de la bisexualidad como una tercera identidad sexual y la aparición de "guiones culturales" acerca de en qué consiste esa identidad bisexual, estaría abriendo nuevas vías de categorización. En esta nueva tesitura, Herdt distingue a aquellos jóvenes que calificaban o sentían que sus prácticas bisexuales eran de tránsito, de aquellos otros que refundaban su identidad sexual en prácticas bisexuales. La diferencia de género no es indiferente al respecto de la formación de las identidades homosexuales y bisexuales. La divergencia de edades medias en el acceso a los primeros encuentros sexuales indica que, en el caso de los varones con prácticas bisexuales, el primer contacto homoerótico precede a los contactos heteroeróticos, mientras que la tendencia se invierte para las mujeres. Las descripciones que hacían los jóvenes de estos primeros contactos sexuales con uno u otro sexo parecen indicar que las utilizaban para tratar de aclarar sus sentimientos respecto de la construcción de su identidad sexual. thumb|200px|left|Bandera del orgullo bisexual. Dado que algunos bisexuales sienten que no encajan ni en la comunidad gay ni en el mundo heterosexual, y dado que tienden a ser “invisibles” en público (confundiéndose sin problemas en las sociedades homosexual y heterosexual), algunos de ellos han formado sus propias comunidades, cultura y movimientos políticos. Sin embargo, puesto que la orientación bisexual puede estar en cualquier punto entre los dos extremos de homosexualidad y heterosexualidad exclusivas, otros de los que se identifican como bisexuales prefieren formar parte de la sociedad homosexual o heterosexual. Un símbolo común de identidad bisexual es la bandera del orgullo bisexual, diseñada por Michael Page, que tiene una franja rosada que representa la homosexualidad, una azul que representa la heterosexualidad y una morada (mezcla del rosado y el azul) en la mitad que representa la bisexualidad.www.biflag.com (inglés) thumb|200px|right|Los triángulos sobrepuestos. Otro símbolo de identidad bisexual que usa el esquema de colores de la bandera bisexual consiste en un triángulo azul y uno rosado sobrepuestos (el triángulo rosado es un reconocido símbolo de la comunidad homosexual), formando uno morado en su intersección. A muchos homosexuales y bisexuales les disgusta el uso del triángulo rosado como su símbolo, pues fue el símbolo usado por el régimen de Hitler para marcar homosexuales (de la misma forma que la estrella de David usada por los judíos). Estas personas simplemente no quieren representarse o identificarse como un grupo reprimido. Bifobia La bifobia es un neologismo que se refiere al rechazo hacia las personas bisexuales o hacia la bisexualidad misma. Se refiere al punto de vista de que las personas deben pertenecer obligatoriamente a alguna de las otras dos orientaciones sexuales: heterosexualidad u homosexualidad (monosexualidad obligatoria). Las personas bisexuales pueden ser objeto de ataques bifóbicos pues se les exige una supuesta “definición” de su orientación sexual en términos dicotómicos de una u otra; sin embargo, la bisexualidad es una orientación tan definida como las otras; aparte de eso, otras motivaciones para tal rechazo son dadas por un "estereotipo" muy difundido sobre la comunidad bisexual: la supuesta promiscuidad inherente a su condición sexual, y rumores malintencionados acerca de que la comunidad bisexual es responsable de difundir entre las comunidades homosexual, heterosexual y la misma comunidad bisexual, distintas enfermedades sexuales como la sífilis, el sida o el herpes genital, entre otras, por la misma promiscuidad de la que son acusados, además de su capacidad en la mayor parte de los casos de trascender de su propia comunidad y adentrarse dentro de las comunidades homosexual y/o heterosexual indistintivamente con fines sexuales y/o en la búsqueda de pertenencia a una comunidad distinta a la suya. Referencias Charlotte Wolf. Bisexualidad: Un estudio Véase también *Orientación sexual *Orientación sexual (demográfico) *Discriminación *Norma sexual *Teoría Queer *Pansexualidad *Sexualidad en grados (Kinsey) Enlaces externos *FELGTB Federación Estatal de lesbianas, gays, transexuales y bisexuales *COGAM Colectivo de Lesbianas, Gays, Transexuales y Bisexuales de Madrid *COLECTIVO LAMBDA COLECTIVO LAMBDA de lesbianes, gais, bisexuals i transsexuals del País Valencià *COLEGA COLEGA *SIN VERGÜENZA Asociación universitaria SIN VERGÜENZA *Artículos acerca de la bisexualidad *Opción Bi Grupo Opción Bisexual México * Gallardo Linares, Francisco J.; Escolano López, Víctor M. (2009, Marzo). [http://www.box.net/shared/o8ds8okaf4 Informe Diversidad Afectivo-Sexual en la Formación de Docentes. Evaluación de Contenidos LGTB en la Facultad de C.C.E.E. de Málaga]. Málaga (España): CEDMA. Categoría:Identidades LGBT Categoría:Orientación sexual